


庆功宴

by A_very_fat_pen22



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 11:17:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_very_fat_pen22/pseuds/A_very_fat_pen22
Summary: 短、occ一分钟被灌一杯的速度外漏的酒从嘴角流下流到吞咽浮动的脖颈再没入微开的领口酒杯与桌子的敲击声潮红的脸颊微张的湿润嘴唇迷离的眼神那人大力拍拍他的肩膀大笑你敷衍地勾勾嘴角那人走后你手背随意擦擦嘴角又有一个人坐在你身边往你杯子倒酒你抬起头微笑地碰杯再灌一杯那人兴致勃勃地要求再来一杯你没推脱直到那人走后你才虚脱地往后倒在柔软的沙发上我终于站起无视阿伏兔的酒后宣言坐在你旁边暧昧地摸你的大腿你迷糊地强作清醒地起身我拿起我的酒杯递给你你没发现把手伸向酒杯我趁你手快接过杯前往我这收回酒杯我灌入烈酒拉你的衣领把酒灌入你嘴你因没心理准备被呛着我没放过你继续吻也强势地将你扑倒醉醺醺地你早已无力反抗在我摸到小总悟时你闷哼一声我便无视猩猩和那抽烟的男人直接把你抱走。。。。。。第二天你边骂我流氓边穿裤子看到从Da tui根留下的Bai se液体我还是忍不住再度将你扑倒直到阿伏兔带着猩猩和抽烟男破门而入阿伏兔将我拉开放心吧都身寸se满你肚子了加密码的乳环都带上了谁敢说你不是我的我就揍谁FIN.





	庆功宴

短、occ 一分钟被灌一杯的速度 外漏的酒从嘴角流下 流到吞咽浮动的脖颈 再没入微开的领口 酒杯与桌子的敲击声 潮红的脸颊 微张的湿润嘴唇 迷离的眼神 那人大力拍拍他的肩膀大笑 你敷衍地勾勾嘴角 那人走后 你手背随意擦擦嘴角 又有一个人坐在你身边往你杯子倒酒 你抬起头微笑地碰杯 再灌一杯 那人兴致勃勃地要求再来一杯 你没推脱 直到那人走后 你才虚脱地往后倒在柔软的沙发上 我终于站起 无视阿伏兔的酒后宣言 坐在你旁边暧昧地摸你的大腿 你迷糊地强作清醒地起身 我拿起我的酒杯递给你 你没发现把手伸向酒杯 我趁你手快接过杯前往我这收回酒杯 我灌入烈酒 拉你的衣领 把酒灌入你嘴 你因没心理准备被呛着 我没放过你继续吻 也强势地将你扑倒 醉醺醺地你早已无力反抗 在我摸到小总悟时你闷哼一声 我便无视猩猩和那抽烟的男人 直接把你抱走 。 。 。 。 。 。 第二天你边骂我流氓边穿裤子 看到从Da tui根留下的Bai se液体 我还是忍不住再度将你扑倒 直到阿伏兔带着猩猩和抽烟男破门而入 阿伏兔将我拉开 放心吧 都身寸se满你肚子了 加密码的乳环都带上了 谁敢说你不是我的 我就揍谁 FIN.


End file.
